


Bruised Black and Blue

by Carnivalwheel



Category: DCU (Movies), Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Green Lantern Kink Meme. After the showdown with Parallax, Hal is put on bed rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Black and Blue

Hal watched all the Lanterns leave, in groups and individually. Their brilliant green lights as they left Oa was something that he wasn‘t sure he would ever get use to. In fact, there’s a lot of things, if Hal really thought about it, he was sure he would never get use to about the Green Lanterns.

But at the moment he couldn’t find the strength to think. His head was throbbing, a constant pressure that made him want to close his eyes and sleep forever. Though that was to be expected when you defeated the evilest creature in the universe.

Hal closed his eyes, but it offered little comfort because everything hurt. Stepping forward with the intent to take off, he stumbled forward clumsily instead. Strong arms caught him easily enough before he could hit the ground.

Hal’s eyes shot open, his head snapping upward to see who had stopped his tumble. He was surprised to find it was Sinestro.

Sinestro, who Hal hadn’t even realized was still standing next to him. Sinestro, who had helped save Hal from being burned up in Earth’s sun. Sinestro, who was extremely handsome in a sort of alien way.

“You’re hurt,” Sinestro said, trying to hide the concern in his voice. One of his gloved fingers twitched against his hold on Hal’s arm and he snuffed out the urge within him to reach out and touch one of the scrapes on Hal’s face.

“I’m fine,” Hal insisted, pushing himself from Sinestro’s embrace, trying to taking a step back to show the alien. When he stumbled again, Sinestro caught him by the arm and pulled Hal against him, the side of his face smacked against Sinestro’s hard chest. Hal grunted when his skull radiated with more pain.

“You’re only human,” Sinestro stated looking down at the man who was at least half a foot shorter than him. His hands were firmly on Hal’s waist and Sinestro was certain now that the human was in no condition to stand on his own. This time Sinestro wouldn’t let go of Hal if the human tried to escape.

Hal’s lips formed a straight lines as he turned his head. His chin rested against Sinestro’s chest as he looked into the alien’s yellow eyes .“Exactly,” Hal broke out into a lazy smile, he brought up his arms so that he could pat Sinestro’s back in reassurance. “ I’m just need some rest.”

Sinestro gave a short nod, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Come then, you’ll need to be looked at.”

“That might be hard considering you’re holding me like we’re at junior prom.”

Sinestro’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, not understanding the reference. “If I let you go, you’ll fall over.”

Hal opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he realized that he didn’t want leave the safety of Sinestro’s warm arms. Hal’s eyes drooped, if he fell asleep now it would be embarrassing. He needed to get home tonight, sleep could wait.

It wasn’t until Hal felt himself being lifted off the ground and into the air that he realized that Sinestro who had grown tired of his silence and maneuvered them both so that he could pick up Hal bridal style.

“What are you doing,” Hal mumbled, his head falling against Sinestro’s shoulder.

“I can either carry you or transport you using my ring.”

Hal didn’t even have to consider his options because being trapped in a ball of green energy twice was enough to last him a lifetime. “Carrying is good,” he said quickly. Hal closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness long before they even reached the medics.

_______________

 

Hal woke up to bright lights and white walls. He felt better than he had before, but his body still ached. When he stretched out, some of the joints popped from being immobile during his slumber. He turned his head, which had thankfully stopped pounding, lazily and still half asleep.

Next to him, Sinestro sat in what Hal guessed was a chair. In reality it looked more like a lumpy blob. The man was staring at Hal with an unblinking intensity that Hal couldn’t match.

“You’re on bed rest for a week,” Sinestro’s voice said, commanding as ever. His eyes never left Hal's.

After a minute of silence between them, Hal‘s eyes flickered away, ending the string contest between them. “I feel fine,” he insisted.

Hal pushed the thin white blanket off of him and was ready to swing his legs off of the bed when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. How Sinestro had flown from the chair to Hal‘s side so quickly, Hal didn‘t know but for some reason he was glad.

“A week,” Sinestro said roughly as he pushed Hal back down with his hand. “In a week, you will be fine, but as of right now you need rest.”

“But-”

“I don’t know what part of that statement your tiny human brain didn‘t understand. When I say rest, Jordan, I advise that you do. You’ll need plenty of it for when we begin your real training next week.” And with that, Sinestro turned to leave the room.

“Wait,” Hal shouted, his hand reached out to grab Sinestro’s wrist. If Sinestro left, then Hal would be alone. “Don’t leave.”

Sinestro’s eyes narrowed and Hal thought for a moment that Sinestro’s cruelness would rear its ugly head. The alien shook off Hal’s hand and he walked to the door. Before he exited though, Sinestro turned his head back to the human. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” Sinestro said and then he was gone.

_______________

 

Hal knew that Sinestro hasn’t promised to return, so he tried not to get his hopes up. He failed and the next day, after a dozen halfhearted escape attempts the day before, Hal waited in anticipation for Sinestro to visit.

He wasn’t disappointed when Sinestro strolled in the room with a construct in the form of wheelchair in front of him.

Hal raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about it. It looked a human wheelchair and was probably there to make him more comfortable. From what Hal could see that the wheels on wheelchair didn’t turn, so it was more of a floating chair than anything else. He wondered if an alien wheelchair looked different from a human one or if aliens even had wheelchairs.

Before he could ask though, Sinestro grabbed his forearm and pulled Hal off the small medical bed. Hal didn’t think about protesting, just let Sinestro manhandle him into the chair.

When they were alone in the elevator, Hal mustered the nerve to start talking.

“Uh, Sinestro?” Yellow eyes flickered down to where he sat. “Where are we going?”

“My private quarters,” Sinestro didn’t miss a beat as he answered. His eyes flickered back as the doors opened and focused on the path in front of him.

“Oh,” Hal said stupidly. “Why?”

“I volunteered in overseeing your recovery,” Sinestro said shortly. Almost nervously, Hal thought, as if he didn’t know better.

Then, realizing what he was thinking, almost laughed. But that would have caused Sinestro’s attention to be focused on him and the aggressive alien still made him quite nervous.

Still, Sinestro wasn’t quite as terrifying as Hal once thought he was. For this reason, Hal didn’t ask the rest of the questions he had, just let them bounce around in his head, and for once in his life kept his mouth shut.

The elevator emptied out into a hallway that had thousands of doors on either side, each spaced about five feet from each other. The hallway reminded Hal of a horror film that he had once saw when he was younger about a serial killer who had escaped and started killing the employees of the asylum where he was kept.

By Hal’s count, they had travel past a hundred and sixty-six doors before Sinestro halted in front of one. There must have been some kind of recognition software, or maybe it was just Sinestro’s ring, because the door slid open without much hesitation and they entered.

Hal was grateful that the room wasn’t white like the other one. Sinestro’s room was a calming gray with a small table with two chairs in one corner and a neatly made bed in the other. His ring chimed in his mind that Hal had a room like this one somewhere on Oa too.

His room, Hal figured was probably not as lived in as Sinestro’s. There was few metal bookshelves on the wall above the bed filled with knick knacks and old worn books. On the table was a board that looked like it was part of a game. In the corner Hal could see that there was a closet, slightly ajar, with a pair of boots. There was also some kind of clothing hung up.

Sinestro moved him so that he hovering over the bed. The chair disappeared suddenly and without notice. Hal dropped on to the bed with a grunt, bouncing a few times until he came to rest. He readjusted himself on the bed trying to get more comfortable.

“Stay in bed,” Hal heard Sinestro snap. There was the sound of a chair scrapping across the metal floor and then the sound of a content sigh that Sinestro gave as he sat down.

“So,” Hal smiled, wiggling his toes and folding his hands on his stomach. Sinestro’s bed was much more comfortable than the one in the white medic room. “Tell me about yourself.”

Sinestro stared at him in silence. He stood, made his way to Hal’s side and lay down next to Hal on the bed. The bed was big enough for the two of them, but still small enough so that their shoulders were touching.

“What do you wish to know?” Sinestro’s breath was hot in Hal’s ear. He shivered and thought about the question for about a minute before Hal turned his head to answer. Their noses bumped together.

“Everything,” Hal said, grinning even wider then he had been before. “Tell me everything.”

_______________

It took Hal four days. Four days before Hal finally decided that he couldn’t deal with the idea of spending another day in bed and not be doing anything productive.

He had already read Sinestro’s books, all of them about the history of Korugar, with his ring helpfully translating them from Kougarian to English. He had figured out the board game on the table and played himself at least a dozen times. Heck, he had even tinkered with the knick knacks, making up stories in his head to preoccupy his mind.

Sinestro wasn’t much help with entertaining him either. The man was gone most of the day, only returning in the evening with dinner for Hal.

Since the first night, they had made it a habit to talk until one of them fell asleep, but Sinestro didn’t offer too much personal information about himself as Hal would have liked. He never mentioned a family or companionship of any other kind except for Abin Sur, once or twice with a certain fondness in his voice who, as it turned out, had not only been Sinestro’s mentor, but his best friend too and from what Hal had seen during his short time on Oa, Sinestro didn’t have very many friends.

Usually, it was Sinestro who would doze off first, tired from a long day’s work of monitoring the sectors under his watch. In the dimly lit room, when Hal was absolute certain that Sinestro was asleep he would curl up against Korugarian’s side. If the sleeping habit bothered Sinestro, he didn’t say anything and was always gone by the time Hal woke up in the morning.

So, today when he woke up alone. Hal decide that today, bed rest or not, he was going to go flying.

Hal planned to make his escape after his lunch was delivered. That way he didn’t risk not being back from a quick fly by the time the alien Sinestro had recruited to bring him lunch each day wouldn’t rat him out. If Sinestro found out that he wasn’t on his mandatory bed rest, there would surely be consequences.

Hal waited five minutes after the metal door slid closed before throwing the blankets off and getting out of the bed. The doors slid open for him and he poked his head poked out to make sure the coast was clear.

When he saw that it was, Hal practically sprinted down the hall towards the elevator. His heart was beating widely in his chest. Some part of him was terrified of being caught by Sinestro.

Hal came to a stop when he started to stumble. His vision blurred and tilted and he put his hands on his knees, out of breath.

Shaking his head, Hal looked back toward the way he came and frowned in confusion. Should the he be at the elevator by now? He couldn’t remember if he had been here before or if the part of the hall he stood in was a completely new one. Replaying the day Sinestro had brought him here in the construct wheelchair in his head, he found he couldn’t separate the way that hallway looked from the one he stood in now.

Shrugging his confusion off, Hal chose the path on the left and continued on his way. It took him ten minutes of walking before Hal decided that his plan had been a stupid one. His breathing was heavy and he felt lightheaded. Sinestro had been right, he was in no condition to be out and about.

The sound of footstep came from somewhere down the hall and he rushed to press himself against one of the doors, staying like that until he heard one of the doors in the distance open,and the footstep go into the room.

Once he heard the sound of the door closing Hal pushed himself off the door and found that he couldn’t remember what way was the one he had come from and what way was the one he had been traveling down.

He was lost in the longest hallway he had ever seen with no way back. Nice one, Jordan, Hal thought as he ran a hand over his face in frustration. Looking down at his hand, he hoped that the ring on his finger would help.

“Ring, take me to Sinestro’s room,” he commanded.

Nothing happened.

Hal shifted on his feet and added a questionable, “Please?”

Still nothing happened.

“Come on you stupid ring,” He whispered angrily at his fist. He shook his fist to show the ring that he was serious. “Sinestro’s room, Sinestro’s room, Sines-WOAH!”

The ring got the hint, began glowing, and started to pull Hal down the hall and back into Sinestro’s room. It took what little strength he had left to keep on his feet from dragging on the ground because of the ring's fast speed. He managed the pace, but just barely.

A pair of doors swished open and Hal thought for sure he would run into somebody see him, but no one came from the doors. By the time Hal reached them his ring gave a jerk and pulled him inside the room.

With a sigh of relief, Hal slumped against the closed doors, glad to find himself back in the familiar room.

He didn’t bother eating the cold lunch that sat on the table. Instead, using the strength that he had left, Hal crawled back into the bed and fell asleep.

_______________

 

Hours later, Hal woke up feeling like someone was watching him. He must have slept through the afternoon and into dinner because Sinestro was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Hal with his arms crossed.

Hal moved to push himself off the bed and properly get the man, but found that his hands were otherwise occupied. He jerked his legs, but found that his feet were in the same situation as his hands.

“If this is your way of saying you like me it’s working,” Hal laughed as he looked at the ropes that were tied loosely to the bed. He was thankful that Sinestro had taken it into consideration that he was still hurt.

Sinestro didn’t look amused at he glared at the human on the bed he was restraining.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, Harold,” Sinestro hissed, reaching his hand out to grab a handful of Hal’s hair and pull his head backwards into an uncomfortable position.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A spike of fear shot threw his veins, but he wasn’t about to give up anything. He tried to look hold Sinestro’s stare.

Sinestro’s lip twitched back into a sneer. “I know you’ve been out of the room, Jordan. The door’s entrance log told me.”

Hal silently cursed in his head. Stupid alien technology and stupid alien ring for not telling him about the stupid alien technology. He opened his mouth to give an excuse, but was cut off by Sinestro’s mouth pressing him into a surprising hard and angry kiss.

Sinestro pulled away, his mouth less than an inch from Hal’s. “Do you know what happens when someone disobeys an order?”

Hal decided not to jerk Sinestro’s chain.” They get punished,” he said. His mock miserable tone making Sinestro break out into to a grin.

“Exactly.” Sinestro pressed his mouth back onto Hal’s.

Hal moaned half in shock and half in pleasure and was rewarded. Sinestro’s tongue pushed into his mouth, running over the underside of his teeth. It was obvious to both of them that Sinestro was in control of the situation. This didn’t stop Hal however, from kissing back as equally hard as Sinestro was.

Suddenly, Sinestro stopped kissing him and pulled away completely. Hal moaned at the lost, waiting for Sinestro to continue. When he didn’t, Hal opened his eyes to find yellow eyes skimming down his body.

Sometime during their tongue battle Hal had willed away his suit and was now laying on the bed in his underwear. His face flushed as red as Sinestro’s skin.

One of Sinestro’s eyebrows twitched and his mouth was curved downward in a frown. It made Hal wonder if Sinestro was repulsed by him. When the silence didn’t reach its end, he looked down at his chest and saw what Sinestro was looking at.

“You can touch them you know,” Hal said quietly. Sinestro’s eyes met his, gleaming with interest. Reaching out his gloved hand, Sinestro’s fingers brushed over the black and blue bruises that were spread out over his torso.

The light touch made Hal shiver. His hands opened and closed in a grabbing gesture. The ropes tightened around his wrist in response. In the back of his mind Hal made a note to ask Sinestro how he had been able to keep the construct ropes from disappearing through this entire misadventure.

Biting at his mouth, Sinestro moved from his spot at the edge of the bed to settle in between Hal’s parted legs. His larger body covering Hal’s smaller human one. Moving down, Sinestro pressed a kiss to every bruise that he came across.

“Sinestro,” Hal tried not to sound to desperate even though he was. “Sinestro, at least give me my legs.” He pushed his heels into the bed, trying to pull them free them from the green ropes that were tied around his ankles. All he wanted to do was wrap his legs around Sinestro’s waist and pull him closer.

Sitting back on his heels, Sinestro’s eyes flickering over the human’s face like he was considering the request. He moved to press another kiss to Hal’s inner thigh, making Hal squirm even more against his restrains, and then slid back up to resume biting at Hal’s mouth.

“I don’t know,” he hummed against the swollen mouth. Hal let his head fall back and tried to push his hips up against the man on top of him.

“Human are so impatient,” Sinestro growled at him as he ripped Hal’s underwear off, not caring if the last remain article of clothing on Hal's body meant anything to the human. Hal let out a noise of agreement. His request was fulfilled and the ropes disappeared from his ankles. Eagerly, Hal wrapped his legs around the Kougarian’s waist and pulled him close. Sinestro grunted into Hal’s mouth as their hips came together. His hands grabbed Hal’s thighs and tried to pry them off.

“Let go.” Sinestro kissed to the side of Hal’s mouth in reassurance. “I have to prepare you.” Reluctantly, Hal did let go of his hold on Sinestro and let his legs be pushed up towards his chest.

Sinestro must have been planning and preparing for this while Hal was out cold because slick fingers were eagerly pressed against his entrance. Two entered at the same time, burning as they did. Hal cried out in surprised. His hands pulled hard against the ropes, trying to grab Sinestro’s shoulders for support. He gave up quickly, forming fists with his hands and let his fingernails dig into his palms instead. Hal’s back arched up off the bed when the fingers curled inside of him and then spread to scissor him loose. The fingers disappeared just as quickly as they had come, leaving Hal with an empty feeling.

Sinestro’s suit melted away. He moved to position himself and began to push in slow as not to hurt the far more fragile human. It took a few minutes but once he was completely inside of Hal, Sinestro didn’t immediately begin to move. Instead he let out a groan, falling forward his forehead smacking against Hal’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter,” Hal asked, moving his one legs downward and began kneading at the space right above Sinestro’s ass with his heel.

“You’re tight,” Sinestro mumbled, sucking on the shoulder while Hal groaned and tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled for the first time, “and that’s _not_ helping.”

After a few minutes, Sinestro pulled himself back off of Hal. Bracing his hands on the mattress, he pulled his hips back and thrusting forward in a fast rhythm. Locks of Sinestro’s slicked back hair fell across his forehead as he thrust in and out.

Sinestro knew that he wasn’t going to last long. It didn’t help that Hal was tight around him, making noises that were very pleasing. He felt a twitch of guiltiness that Hal hadn’t been able to touch him. The human obviously wanted too, the way he had been pulling on the ropes uselessly and had tried to reach out more then a dozen times already.

With his orgasm building within him, Sinestro willed the ropes that bound Hal’s wrists away. Scrambling, Hal grabbed hold of Sinestro’s shoulder and raked his nails across the muscular back. The nails left marks that burned, but Sinestro enjoyed the feeling of the scratches.

Earlier, he tried to move his legs up further on Sinestro’s sternum, but ended up slipping. Now, free from his restraints he was able to get into a better position underneath Sinestro.

“Harder,” he panted and Sinestro did thrust in harder, pressing a hard kiss to the space between Hal’s nose and cheek as he did. Letting out a cry when Sinestro hit his prostate, Hal moved his hips trying to make it happen again.

There was a pause from Sinestro, his hips stopped moving and the only sound in the room wasn’t of the squeaking mattress and moans, but of their heavy breathing. For a moment Hal thought that Sinestro was about to pull out of him and leave. When it didn’t happen Hal moved his hips upward trying to get Sinestro to move again. The only response he got was a slap on the thigh.

The next thing Hal knew was that Sinestro was wrapping an arm around Hal’s torso and while the other grabbed the underside of his thigh. Leaning back on his knees as Sinestro pulled Hal into his lap.

Sinestro thrust up. Hard, almost violent, motions as he rocked his cock in and out of Hal trying to get as deep as possible. The position made Sinestro work harder, but the feeling made him up for the challenge. It helped that Hal was cling to him like his life depended on it.

The hand on Hal’s thigh moved to skim over Hal’s bruised side. It ran down his chest, pinching one of his nipples before moving back down grab hold of Hal’s cock in a firm grip. Sinestro’s thumb circled the head and moved down the shaft. The skillful hand that was roughly stoking him made Hal’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. His head tilted backward exposing his neck. Wasting no time, Sinestro began working on the treasure placed before him. His teeth scarped and nipped at the flesh leaving red marks that would fade away quickly.

He longed to mark Hal and claim the human as his own, but it couldn’t risk the Guardians find out. Relationship where still forbidden between Green Lanterns and until that changed Sinestro would have to be careful where he marked.

Between Sinestro’s hand and matching thrust it wasn’t long before Hal came, clenching around Sinestro’s cock as he did. Laying them back down, Sinestro rode Hal threw the aftershock. Sinestro reach up to grab the back of Hal’s head, pressing their lips together in a muffling kiss before Sinestro’s own inevitable climax came.

Hal let a noise of protest when Sinestro collapsed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him for a good minute. His legs let go of Sinestro, falling to the mattress useless and wrapped his arms around Sinestro’s shoulders in replacement. Hal moved his hands down the Kougarian’s back, feeling every scar and muscle. Then, back up to Sinestro’s neck and into Sinestro’s messy hair.

Pulling back from the embrace, Sinestro slowly pulled out of Hal. After he was done, he lay on his back next to Hal. Turning his head to face his bedmate, Sinestro was reminded of the first night Hal had spent the night in his room. Not knowing what to say at the moment, he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Luckily, Hal couldn’t keep quiet any longer. Rolling onto his stomach, Hal slung his arm across Sinestro’s chest.

“So, what was _that_ all about?” Hal asked, propping his chin up on Sinestro’s arm.

“I was,” Sinestro was grabbing at straws and he knew it, “punishing you for leaving.”

Hal almost laughed. “Really, that was punishment? I need to sneak out more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sinestro turned his head back and practically growled at him.

The smile slipped from Hal’s face and he studied the Korugarian. Sinestro, for the first time, immediately softened in apology as he looked at Hal.

Hal’s lips curved back into a smile. Leaning forward, he kissed Sinestro. If someone had told him one day Hal would be having post-coital banter that with his soon-to-be alien mentor, he could have called that person insane.

“Maybe next time without the ropes, hm?” Hal buried his smiling face into the crook of Sinestro’s neck, moving up his head up to kiss one of Sinestro’s pointed ears.

Sinestro closed his eyes and hummed as his lip twitched in a smile of its own. His arm slid under Hal’s body, pulling the human tightly against his side. .

“We’ll see.”


End file.
